


Huntress's Prey

by orphan_account



Category: Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, Corruption, F/M, Slut training, Spitroast, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helena had moved up in the world, at least as far as schooling goes. From Elementary to High School, and now surrounded by students the same age as some as her peers. Peers not in academia, but in the high streets of the city, when she was battling corruption as the famed Huntress.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Huntress's Prey

There were few jobs where Helena Bertinelli would have difficulty performing. Very _very_ few. Not just a woman of many talents, she was also a focused mentor that took to learning as well as she did teaching. Afterall, she rationalized through her own licensing, how could she expect the students to learn if the teacher couldn’t herself?  
  
All throughout her tenure as an elementary school teacher, that was an easy motto to adhere to. All she had to learn were the names of the children and what their favorite lessons were. There wasn’t much she could learn from basic addition, social studies, or grammar. Not when all of that was hammered into her own head throughout her adolescence. In fact, they were the backbones for her mentality as an adult.  
  
Learning young, learning often, and memorizing everything made for easier tasks in the future. It was why it was no difficult for her to memorize other simple facts in her day to day life. Like the kind of suits her bosses enjoyed to wear, the most comfortable form of clothing when you were teaching across a blackboard, or the type of scars criminals had when they were running from her.  
  
The last one was, admittedly, used more often then she’d care to admit. When you didn’t have the tools of Batman, the senses of Superman, or the instinct of Wonder Woman, you had to make do with the basics.  
  
And a Huntress like her knew how to use the basics well. It was why they were so important. But basics alone didn’t cover all that life had to offer.  
  
So, it was with great effort and decision that she decided to move beyond the youth of her elementary classes and into the higher learning of the most dangerous setting in all of the fifty states. A High School.   
  
Not public, for the obvious concern of being vetted and recognized by the inner-city gangs, but privates were no less scrupulous in their moderation of the faculty as well as the students. She was expected to keep a rigid schedule, unbiased grading, and the assurance that her students would leave her not only more knowledgeable, but more fulfilled.   
  
Between chasing down muggers and murderers, it was an interesting challenge. It didn’t compare well to the alter egos of the other heroes in the league, namely those who could _use_ theirs for super heroing and travel. She could hardly expect to use her status as a High School educator to travel to different states, let alone her presence in the more uninhabitable places outside the city.  
  
No, because of all of that, Helena’s job as a high school educator clashed harshly with her more important role as the Huntress. Less important, but far from unimportant. Afterall, the children she was teaching were going to be leaders one day. They had to be able to make decisions like she did, deciding between the benefit of a few, the punishment of the one, and the delivery of justice to all.  
  
She knew all of that… she only wished she was a bit more careful with the divide between them.  
  
“_GLRCH~”_ It would have made the dick she was choking on easier to handle if she had. Handle it, and in far better circumstances, been able to avoid it all together. But she couldn’t imagine maybes and could-be’s when she was stuck in a situation like this. _Especially_ in a time like this.  
  
On her knees, after school, with her blouse pulled open, hair thrown back, and the boy in the chair she was kneeling in front of bouncing her head up and down his cock, all the while he moaned in pleasure from the deed.  
  
“Ah man, if I’d known you could suck cock like this, I would’ve tried to get that photo of you a _lot_ sooner,” he commented so easily, fingers tightening in her hair. Helena said nothing, not that she could, the boy’s cock easily hitting the back of her throat. “A dozen or so chances, and I was always so terrified you’d find me out first and do me in. Guess in the long run, I’m the one who gets to do _you_ in instead.” If that was a joke, she didn’t _want_ to get it.  
  
“_HMPHPH~~!_” Her voice let out, muffled by the dick and her hollowed cheeks. Slobber spilled down her chin as her mouth ran up and down it, nose _nearly_ hitting his pubes as she was dragged up and down the length. It miffed Helena more than she’d cared to admit that she couldn’t even swallow all of the cock. It was annoyingly large to match his ego.  
  
“The famed and infamous Huntress, bane of the gangs and crime bosses everywhere,” the boy spoke her name, grin lurid and full of confidence that didn’t suit a High School Senior, even if there was a woman twice his age between his legs. “Who would have thought she’d be a low-grade slut looking for dick.”  
  
“_HMPH~~!_” The response Huntress _wanted_ to make was cut short by the boy dragging her head _deeper_ into his lap. Far enough that her chin finally hit the sack of his balls. It made her eyes water in a second, cutting off all her air supply with the brutal thrust. Hands at his pants, she rapidly began to tap, unable to pull out by herself.   
  
But he didn’t not quickly, at least. Instead, he just ground his hips against her face over and over, letting her suck in the precum and dick slime that coated his cock. It was nauseating and debilitating, the master martial artist about to be chocked out by a penis shoved nearly half-way down her throat now.  
  
Then he came.  
  
She felt the liquid shoot into her like a breached canister, filling her gut and _lungs_ up with the liquid. HER hands beat and _punched_ at his legs for relief, but he only continued to grind and hump her face, filling her up like a sleeve. Even when the cum started to spill out of her nose, he didn’t let up. Not until he was done. When he was, and his grip loosened the _tiniest_ amount, Helena pushed back.  
  
“_MPWAH~ Ugh~!” _Helena coughed and sucked in air when her head was finally pulled back, enough for the dick to pop out of her maw. She turned her head to the side, what little she could, before more of the dick slipped into her mouth. She spat up juices not her own, wiping away the liquids of sex that were across her face. Pubes came back with the wipe of her sleeve.  
  
“Sorry about that, got to _into_ you.” He laughed at the poor joke again, at the same time his fingers rolled around the back of her head. The Huntress grit her teeth what she could, jaw still shaking from the throat fucking she’d endured. “Least you wear it that look like your costume, like perfection.” The comment rolled out now as he played with a picture off to the side.  
  
A picture of her changing into her Huntress attire, out of her High School teaching uniform, and plain for anyone just who she really was. How _stupid_ of her to even consider High School boys would respect a lady’s privacy. Now the one fucking her wasn’t even going to respect her wants. That was obvious from how she looked now.  
  
With cum dripping down her face and nose, hitting the edges of her breasts, and the rest of her clothing covered in sweat and slobber from the throat fucking she’d endured, _for the past hour_. It didn’t help her thighs shivered with traitorous want. A feeling that had her growling with the desire to kill again.  
  
“That’s a mean look, and one I’ll try and fuck out of you later,” the commented carelessly in return. He pushed her back to stand, even if she did catch herself. It still had him standing over her, pocketing his cock as he fished out a phone. She had just enough time to raise her hand in the way.  
  
_CLICK!_ Not that many would have trouble recognizing her body and hair, sex covered as it was. Shame boiled in her again, simmering with the rage.  
  
“Sorry again, just had to cover the bases.” He was sorry like she was forgiving. “That’s it for today though. I’ll see you next week sometime. Best keep yourself open, _Ms. Bertinelli._” He mocked her name as he left, waving out the door.   
  
She scowled as he departed, gripping her skirt until she was sure it would rip. With the slobber and juices on it, it was already beyond repair. But now… now she had to endure this on top of it. How stupid could she be, being taken in by a dumb blackmail attempt like this. If she had better relations with the league, perhaps she could have asked J’onn to help her out.  
  
But no, of course not. Here… in this school, she was on her own. And she’d have to do this her way.  
  
Next time the young man tried this… she’d do him over in a way that even Diana would pity. 

* * *

“_Uh! UH! UH~~~ AGH! Aghghgh~~~!”_ Her voice let out as the young man behind her pounded her cunt like a jackhammer. Beating at it with that _dumb large cock_ as she was draped over her desk like a rag. Her outfit pushed up and her body being shaken, put the ringer of a workout she wasn’t sure she’d be able to practice normally, let alone _do_ normally.  
  
Her legs spread out to make up for the cock beating her pussy raw, skirt hiked up to give easier access, and panties already torn out of the way. The rest of her outfit didn’t fare much better, seeing as her breasts were being shaken so heavily by the fucking her bra was just useless string, and her top literally torn out of the way, buttons spread across the classroom she was in.  
  
That was right… she was being fucked in an empty classroom after hours by the same student who kept mocking her and fucking her every day for the past month. Weeks of this… and the most she’d managed was something that would be pathetically mocked by any other heroine in this situation, from Stargirl to Wonder Woman.   
  
“_HUNG~!_” She learned to enjoy it a bit more. “Th-That’s… t-t-tooo ha-_AUGH~!_” Her voice let out and betrayed her between thrusts, being fucked so mercilessly. Her fingers scratched at the wood of the desk, praying to whatever god still had favor with her that no one else in the student body would come in and find them. Not that the student fucking her would care.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to see him, he still had a camera on her. Her, her ass, and her sloven face drooling from the fucking. She was sure her breasts were covered by it as well. Talk about digging a ditch and lying in it.  
  
“What’s that to easy for you?” The student mocked, grabbing her ass and grinding his cock in it. Her back straightened at the abuse, shivering and bowing as she tried to find a position that _didn’t_ make her nerves fry like they’d been electrocuted. “Is the mighty Helena Bertinelli telling me she thinks getting fucked by a high schooler is too easy? That’d make sense given your _other_ occupation.” Villains could _learn_ a thing from this kid, and that almost terrified the young heroine even more.  
  
_SMACK-SMACK!_ “_GUH~_” Her head flew back as her ass was smacked raw. The same time her cunt was being fucked just as mercilessly. Slobber and drool fell out of her mouth with her tongue. She was sure the desk wouldn’t survive past this. Her own legs weren’t’ going to help her walk out of here, and she doubted she’d have the strength to clean up anything.   
  
That became doubly true when she felt his hands wrap around her hair, and _pull_. A leash on her head, and she was pulled back and forced to stare at the whiteboard at the front of the room. It still detailed the lesson plans for the students, focusing on Calculus and some minor organic chemistry. Just enough to get them interested in the real world. If they saw her now, Helena, _Huntress_, knew their ideas of the real world would be thrown away.  
  
_SMACK-SMACK!_ Her own memories of it were being fucked away, bit by bit, by the teenager who was _lucky_ enough to snag a picture of her.   
  
“And all the guys in school said you’d be too much of a hard ass to have some fun,” he mockingly spoke, pulling even tighter on her hair. Helena grit her teeth, the pain of the hair pulling mixing with the pleasure of her cunt being fucked. It was tightening and pulsing and… oh lords in heaven, it felt like shew was going to have her thighs _shake_ right off. Drool and tears continued to slip down her face. “But if hard means tight, then I want to see you stay as strict as possible, _Ms. Bertinelli!_” Then he pulled even harder.  
  
“_GUH~!_” Hard enough to make her lean back and stare up at him, the boy and his camera fucking her cunt from behind, and grinning down at her sloven and twisted expression. She didn’t have the strength to put on a brave face herself. Being beaten up by thugs was easier than this, by miles. “_Gu-MPH~!_”  
  
Because they didn’t reach down and make out with her as they fucked her up. _SPURT!_ And never once had they been able to cum in here, even if they tried to fuck her.   
  
She didn’t have the strength of position to fight off the burst of cum that flew inside of her either. One moment she was empty, then the next she felt her cunt getting pumped so full it was dripping past her thigh, ruining what was left of her tights and her skirt. And the boy continued to fuck her, slapping her ass and making the cum splash up onto her blouse back and hair.   
  
“Good stuff, _great image!_” The boy cheered as he drew back. Huntress’s tongue followed him, stopping only when he let go of her hair. She practically whipped forward, breasts clapping on the desk as she was fucked to oblivion. His cock drew out of her, letting he legs fall and toes drag on the floor. Rags must have been cleaner and better kept than she felt right now, breathing heavily just to get her strength back. And he was still filming her, _she knew it_. Probably proof positive of how much of a slut she was being fucked into.  
  
After this… she was going to have to put on her Huntress outfit to leave. A red flag for anyone else trying to figure out who she was, but a necessity so the cameras in the school didn’t see a teacher cum covered and half-naked walking down the halls. Besides, when she wore the outfit, she wasn’t a meager submissive teacher, at least to student cock.  
  
She was the Huntress, and she wasn’t going to be taken this easily again… not by anyone else.

* * *

It had been two months. Only two months, a _sixth_ of a year, and she was already dropping herself to a level of degradation that she was sure _villains_ would applaud her for. Her, or the trio of boys who were making her do it, for no other reason than their own perversion. And she _went along with it_.  
  
“_HNG~ Yeah! Harder baby, Hardeeeer~.”_ Even as she jumped up and down on the cock between her legs, gripping the ankles of the boy she was fucking, back facing him and face screwed as she stared at another, standing in front of her. She had her face twisted in ecstasy, drool slipping past her sloven lips as the encouragements to use her continued to spill out. Spill and fall from her lips with all the ease that she used to keep them locked tight.  
  
Tight as the costume she wore, _her Huntress attire_, now ripped at the loins and unfolded at the chest, reducing its use to nothing more than a slutty attire. The mask did nothing to hide her twisted gaze, nor the tears that fell from her eyes as the pleasure racked its way through her body, breasts jumping with every harsh _thwap_ her ass made against the boy’s hips.  
  
Her mask, pointed and tall, shook with her head, being bounced up and down only _slightly_ slower than her ass. The cape she had usually worn, short as it was, had been grabbed and pulled so much that it was now in loose rags and tatters, cum stained on the floor. Even the long gloves of her dark outfit were just a plaything for them to grab now. The tall thigh-high boots were about the only thing she wore that hadn’t been ruined in some way, called sexy by the young men on more than one occasion. There was nothing sacred about the Huntress attire anymore; just a thing that did nothing but entice the young men.  
  
Just how it did nothing to keep the camera focused on her from recording, storing every degrading second of her sexual deeds with the young adults in all its lurid NC-17 horror. It was horrifying, but the Huntress did nothing to stop it. Not when her cunt was so full of cock. Full of cock in her cunt, cum in her mind, and pleasure throughout her body. Even the belts of tools she wore bounced with her shaking ass.  
  
_SLAP!_ “_HNG~! Yeah, harder_!” Her voice echoed out as her ass was slapped. _SLAP!SLAP!_ Again and again. “_Treat me_ like that_, ooover and _ooooover_ a-again~!_” Her body writhed with the attention, savoring it like the finest of wine. She certainly felt spoiled from all the attention, savoring it without a care of how she was being used. Not when it felt _so good_.  
  
“Yeah, dance for it, bitch,” the boy underneath her spoke, fingers digging into her ass, guiding her rising and falling cunt over his cock. Cum and femjuices splashed around him, already having released himself more than once in her. Helena had lost track of the number of times _she_ had come, namely because of the way they made her blow them all before she even got to her knees. “I wanna see that ass shiver when I fuck you!” _SLAP!_  
  
It certainly shook, she knew that. Her ass and thighs shaking if not from the brutal blows being dealt to it, then from her nerves being fried as her cunt was worked over in and out. Her fingers twisted around the ankles of the boy, the only leverage she had to keep herself upright. With how her back was debating between arching and curling, no more able to keep her _own_ body weight up, let alone straight as she fucked the cock, was a testament to how lost in pleasure she was.  
  
“Damn, who would’ve thought it’d be this easy,” the boy recording her spoke. “Hey! Eyes up here Miss H!” Not her name, but the usual threat made her do just that.  
  
Bleary and lust-hazed eyes, looking through the thin film of her mask, saw the boy standing in front of her with his cock out, stroking it, as the camera he held continued to show her bouncing on the dick. No doubt the young man who was fucking her was all but celebrating behind her back. She didn’t care, already putting on a bright smile as she let the slobber fall from her twisted grin.  
  
“There’s a photogenic look,” the boy commented again, stepping closer with his pants already at his ankles. “But you could use a bit of a touch up. Need to make sure your camera ready for the big debut.” If this was her for months prior, the woman would have recognized the coming threat, or promise of a darker event.  
  
“_What_ever yoo_ooou_ say~.” Instead, she only ground out the acceptance as the cock in her cunt started to massage her cervix, hips grinding back and forth as the boy took hold of her reigns, fingers clinging to her ass. “_Do you want… _a-a-a cloossssse _up~?_” Her unsteady speech ended with a pop of her lips, and lurid gaze of her eyes. If these young men _hadn’t_ been fucking her for so long, maybe they’d be captivated by it.  
  
“Yup, with the eye on the prize!” Instead, they had nothing but joy as they jumped into it. Jumped with his free hand already grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down. Helena, _Huntress_, didn’t even try and fight it.  
  
“_GLRCH~”_ Her throat let out the lurid sound as the cock embedded itself into her mouth. Down her throat and punching the air out of her lungs. Where it could have been uncomfortable for her weeks ago, days and days of being used as their sex puppet had made the penetrations all the easier to deal with. Not to mention more _enjoyable_.  
  
Even as she was railed from behind, slapping her ass on the high schoolers’ hips in the reverse cow-girl style, she suckled and slobbered on the dick in her mouth, sucking it off in time with her thrusts. Her breaths were filled with the musk of the boy, and it was enough to make her eyes cross with delight.   
  
“_Perfect shot!_” The boy she was sucking of decried. “Time for the money maker. You ready?” The question came as he dug his fingers into her skull, holding her face in his groin, suffocating Helena on his dick.   
  
“Whenever you are!” The boy behind her let out, and the Huntress knew what was coming. She expected it and she was grinning through her hollowed cheeks. “Time to take this bitch down!” The command came as he grabbed her ass and pulled, _hard!_  
  
“_MPHP!” _Her cunt walls basically collapsed around the dick, cuming over it and feeling his own seed shooting up into her. Painting her womb and spilling out over her thighs and ruined uniform. The same way he had been doing for weeks, and she had started to help him through the effort. Her attention wasn’t on him for long. “PHWAaaa~_” Not _when the boy skull fucking her threw her head back and forcing her to gasp in air.  
  
With mouth open and tongue out, he came over her face, several spurts hitting her open jaw and painting her. The salty taste and musky stench filled her, and the Huntress lifted her hands to cup and catch the bit of semen that dripped off of her. It wasn’t to go to waste. She didn’t _want_ to waste it.   
  
“Fuuuuuck!” The boy let out, all the while his camera filmed it. Painting the infamous Huntress with cum inside and showing her ass trembling behind her. All with a look of lurid satisfaction across her features, hardly hidden by her tall mask. “Yeah, that’s the kind of shot that rakes in millions! It wasn’t for your cum-drunk nature, this’d be a lot harder.” Helena was sure it would be.  
  
“Never mind that.” The boy behind her spoke. The Huntress let out a gasp as he stood up, pushing her off and forcing her legs to stand. Trembling, tired, and slightly bowed from the size of the dick that was pounding her. She sucked in breath, past the cum that painted her face and still stuck to her tongue. “That was just round one. We got the whole weekend to kill.” The boy spoke as he grabbed his dick. A dick still wet with her fem-juices and his cum. The one with the camera did the same, both of them pumping them in front of her.  
  
Months ago, she would have been disgusted by the act and turned her nose at it, content to instead humiliate them with comments or deeds. Back when she was an elementary teacher, and back when her job was her life. Now though… after spending months on their dicks and getting orgasms that fucked her mind harder than a villain’s fist…  
  
“Of course~,” she put out again, dropping to her knees for support. Her fingers peeled her gloves off, exposing her fingers, already trembling with delight. “Now then, who’s first to fuck my skull?” The boys grinned down at her, especially when she opened her mouth to show them the prize. It didn’t matter who it was.  
  
There were still _months and months_ to go before graduation. She had all the time in the world.


End file.
